vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Magic (Wizard101)
Summary Shadow magic '''is an ancient form of magic in Wizard101, which is under the complete control of its embodiment, Grandfather Spider and his spider minions. It is so powerful and so dangerous, that Grandmother Raven and Bartleby told Headmaster Ambrose to never delve into it, and especially to never teach it to his students. It was forbidden because it touched the true essence of the Spiral. It was, however, unlocked, when Morganthe met with the Shadow Magi. She unknowingly allowed everyone with sufficient mastery and intellect to learn Shadow Magic. Uses Here is a list of abilities granted by Shadow Magic. *Reality Warping: Shadow Magic is the magic which forms reality. Users of Shadow Magic can refine, rebuild and manipulate the very fabric of reality. *Non-Physical Interaction: Shadow Magic, like all other types of magic, can be used to interact with and harm spirits and other intangible beings. *Aura: Shadow Magic users are constantly surrounded by a strange, shadowy aura. *Curse Manipulation: ' Morganthe has used Shadow Magic to curse someone with eternal life and make it so that everything that person touches turns to sand. *'Animation: A surge in Shadow Magic once brought a painting to life and made it attack the Player. *Matter Manipulation: Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and put it back together. *Healing: Shadow Magic, like all other types of magic, can be used to heal the caster and their allies. *Absorption: Shadow Magic can absorb a character's power (in the form of PIPs). *Life Stealing: Shadow Magic can drain life force energy. *Power Nullification: Shadow Magic nullified all the powers of Sofia Darkside. *Petrification: Shadow Magic can be used to turn people into stone. *Power Mimicry: Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is, or what was. *Duplication: Morganthe used Shadow Magic to create duplicates of herself and the Player can summon his "Shadow self" . *Dream Manipulation: The Player's Shadow Magic turned his dreams into nightmares. *Animated Shadow: Shadow Magic users can summon an animated Shadow Creature to aid them in battle. *Statistics Amplification: Shadow Magic, like all other types of magic, can be used to enhance the user's statistics. *Probability Manipulation: Shadow Magic can greatly increase the chances of dealing a critical attack. *Corruption: Shadow Magic corrupted the Moon Magic inside the Eclipse Tower . *Technology Manipulation:' Shadow Magic can scramble the systems of a Sani-Bot . *'Fear Manipulation: Shadow Magic created an embodiment of the Player's fears . *Law Manipulation: Shadow Magic is described as an underlying, reality-defining and bending magic. *Time Manipulation: Shadow Magic can be used to disrupt the Sands of Time. *Damage Transferal:' The Shadow Sentinel spell can be used to "intercept" damage taken . *'Shadow-Enhanced Spells: Shadow Magic can be used to enhance the Seven Primary Schools of Magic. *Resistance to Power Absorption: Shadow Magic doesn't allow for itself to be forcibly stolen. *Resistance to''' Probability Manipulation: '''Animated Shadow Creatures are shown to be unaffected by accuracy decrease. *Resistance Negation''' to Magic: The Shadow Shrike spell can be used to pierce a target's resistance to magic Weaknesses: *Most Shadow spells carry with them backlash. Backlash will damage the Shadow Magic user based on their overall remaining health. The damage done by backlash will ignore all resistances and shields, even if they're specifically targeting Shadow Magic. *Shadow Magic is said to consume characters who aren't strong enough to control it. Category:Wizard101 Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities